If You Ever Come Back
by Mustaches
Summary: After one bitter fight, Katniss tries to take her mind off of Peeta. Maybe it's the baby, maybe it's herself, but happy and bad memories come back into her mind. Should she come back? One - shot, Katniss/Peeta.


**Before leaving the Hunger Games archives, I decided to make this little one - shot. After listening to the song (by The Script) so many times I think my headphones are about to explode, this came into my mind. I wanted to put it down, but I remembered that I have no time to write another multi - chapter fanfic with the one I'm going to start soon. So here it is, in one little story. I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"_Katniss, what's wrong with you?"_

"_I can't take this, Peeta! I don't want to see you right now!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Just…Ugh! I'm stressing over all the bills and the stupid cat and you're just there, on the couch, doing nothing! Why don't you help me?"_

"_Katniss – "_

"_Get away from me!"_

The memory claws in my mind. My old, cold bed (the one in _my _Victor Village house) does nothing to help me sleep. I walked away from the conversation, frustrated. Maybe it's just the baby kicking around me. The baby's just two months old, but it's good enough to leave me cranky. I roll around, sighing.

I already miss him. His white smile, bright blue eyes, ashy blonde hair that I could see through the throng of miners – Peeta, the one I'm still confused about. Do I care about him? I know _he _cares about _me, _I've seen it so many times. The bread, the dandelion, the Games, District 13, the primroses –

Guilt rakes across me as I stare at the leaking ceiling. Buttercup comes up the bed, which sends him down the floor with a _thud _as I push him away. "I hate you, Buttercup! Get away from me!" Tears roll down my cheeks as I face the cat. "Can't you see what I'm going through, you stupid cat?"

He hissed at me. Something really rare.

Memory after memory flash before me. Fourteen years worth of it. Fifteen tomorrow, the day the rebellion ended. Each of them reminded me of how important he is to my life, and how he _is _hope.

The day we found out I was pregnant. That was a joyful and sad day. The doctor explained what would happen, when the baby might come out (February, which is good enough for me), all that stuff. Peeta kept looking at me. As we left the office, I punch him in the shoulder. "You did this!"

He laughed. "Oh, come on Katniss, what are you going to name it?"

"I don't know." I roll my eyes. "Something _not _related to bread!"

My thirty – fourth birthday. Peeta made me a simple cake, with yellow icing and a picture of a dandelion on the side. I smiled. He kept on trying to remind that life _does _move on. As I blow the candles, he asked, "What did you wish for?"

"A perfect life." I smirk.

The day Gale came to District 12. Being the mayor of District 12 and all, Peeta and I showed him around the rebuilt city. Gale was impressed. Then, before he left in the train, he asked, "So, you two a couple now?"

We both shook our heads in unison, causing Gale to laugh.

The good memories. There were more, but I don't want to think about them. I should probably apologize for fighting him. Maybe I got _too _stressed. As I try to force myself to get up and go to Peeta's house, bad memories hit me.

Nightmares. Too many nightmares. Mutts, Prim dying, Rue ripped apart by wolves, Snow with his poison, nightlock – they scared me in a way I couldn't imagine. There was this one night where I saw Peeta being devoured by the wolf mutts. "Peeta! Peeta! PEETA!"

"It's alright, Katniss." I opened my eyes and saw his warm arms wrapped around me, swaying me. I started crying, stuttering, "I – I thought I – I lost y – you! I can't…I can't…"

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Always."

Then there was this one day where there was a mining accident. He volunteered to search for survivors. For the whole day, I sat in my office absentmindedly, thinking about Peeta. Is he alright? Has he found any survivors? _Is he dead? _The thought of my father entered my mind, and I screamed. Luckily he made it, rescuing twelve men.

The day my mother died hit me hard. At the funeral, I had Peeta beside me, holding my hand. I turned to him, letting the tears flow. Finally, when I couldn't take it, I wrap around him and put my face in his chest. I start sobbing like a baby. "She's gone. Who do I have now?"

"You have me." He said firmly.

The boy with the bread was always there. And where was I? Fighting, worrying, depressed. That was me. I sighed, finally getting up and walking downstairs and out the front door. As I go to lock the door, I find a little note taped to it. I take it off quickly, opening it up. Peeta wrote this. I would know his handwriting anywhere. Tears start coming down faster as I scan the paper. Maybe he's leaving me. Maybe he wants me back. That's what _I _want anyway. It dawned to me that I always thought about what _I _wanted, and not about him. "Now you have to read it, Katniss."

_Dear Katniss,_

_I understand why you were mad. Call it the baby, but your feelings are confused. The truth is, I love you no matter what you go through. I will always be there to help you, to go through the hard times. I will be there for the nightmares. I will be there for a family member lost. I will be there for mining accidents. I will be there for you. Please come back. The key's under my mat, if you're wondering._

_- Peeta_

The tears stopped. I scan the paper once, twice, thrice. My pace quickened as I walk down the sidewalk, the paper stuffed in my pocket. I look under the welcome mat, smiling as the key showed itself. I took it, opening the door. On the floor, there were rose petals strewn everywhere. I follow it, leading me to a place with white candles.

"Peeta? Peeta, where are you?" Fear washed over me. It was always like this when he doesn't reply.

"So you came." He wrapped his arms around me, and I welcome them. "I thought you wouldn't."

"But I did." I pull away, one hand pointing to the candles. "What's this?"

That's when he kneels on one knee and holds out a ring. "You love me. Real or not real?"

A smile forms on my lips as I tackle him, clinging onto him tightly. Then I whisper, "Real."


End file.
